You Mean Everything
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Hogwart students are taking a fieldtrip to Westler where they'd be snowboarding and such. No one knew that Draco had the talent for it and were quite amazed. Ginny decided to try to get help but realizes there's more to him than what she saw and soons fin


Hey everyone! This is another one of my attempts at a D/G fic, so I hope it meets all your expectations and that you'll all enjoy it. I do not own anything you may recognize here, J.K. Rowling does. Though I sure wish I did. Anyways, Draco's in seventh year and Ginny's in sixth year. Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: The Trip 

"O.K. class. Settle down. I know there's been as rumor spreading around about a fieldtrip. And it's true. The teachers and Professor Dumbledore and I have decided that all seventh and sixth years deserve a little break. So everyone in seventh and sixth year will be leaving for a skiing and snowboarding trip in two days. We've already told your parents about it and they have agreed to let you go. We will be staying at a muggle private cabin up in the mountains for one week, and then we'll be coming back to school. So you students will be having the rest of the day off tomorrow, to pack up the things you will need. Class will be over in two minutes and it will be time for dinner. After dinner, everyone report to their common rooms, were the notices about this trip will be delivered. Does everyone understand?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Most nodded as others started whispering to their friends that sat next to them.

"This will be quite amazing, don't you agree Harry?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"I suppose so," answered Harry nervously.

"What's wrong Harry? You're not afraid are you?" asked Ron with a smile as he playfully slapped Harry on the back.

"No! I mean that's not it. I'm not afraid," said Harry calmly as he headed back to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Where are you going Harry? We have to get to dinner now," said Hermione.

"Yea, I know. I'm just going to drop off something first, um, why don't you guys go ahead first?" asked Harry.

Hermione and Ron shrugged, "Alright then, meet you there Harry," smiled Hermione as she and Ron made it to the Great Hall.

*****************************

"Some trip this will be. Oh fun," said Draco with heavy sarcasm as Hermione and Ron were passing by.

"Well, some of us like the idea of this trip," said Hermione.

"Humph, you mean losers like _you_, like the idea of this trip," smirked Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy, who asked for your opinion? I bet you're only saying that because you can't ski or snowboard," Ron taunted.

"I'll have you know, I'm perfectly fine on both skis and boards," snapped Draco as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we?" asked Hermione as she walked away from the Slytherin table as fast as she could with Ron behind her.

"So what are you going to do boss?" asked Crabbe.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco in confusion.

"How will you trick them into thinking you can ski and stuff, Boss?" asked Goyle.

"I don't need to," answered Draco simply as he started to eat.

*******************************

"Hey Ginny, so did you hear about the trip that's coming after tomorrow?" asked Hermione as she took a seat next to her.

"I sure did Hermione, I think it'll be great. But the only problem is I don't know how to ski or snowboard. I'm going to look like an idiot trying," said Ginny sadly.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. I don't know how to snowboard either. But I can kind of ski; it's much easier than snowboarding. Why don't you just try skiing first Ginny? It'll probably be easier for you too," smiled Hermione.

"I guess so, but I was really looking forward to snowboarding. It just seems like a… fun challenge," smiled Ginny as she took a sip from her drink.

"Well, we'll have to start packing tomorrow Ginny. Hey, how about this Ginny, I'll meet you in the library around noon tomorrow and we can discuss about the trip. I'm sure Harry can teach you how to ski," Hermione suggested.

"Yea, sure," smiled Ginny.

"I can't wait till we get there and see Malfoy make a fool out of himself," laughed Ron.

"Hey you guys, I just had a talk with Professor McGonagall and she says we're leaving at three pm sharp tomorrow. And we're going to get there by muggle transport," said Harry as he took a seat in front of Hermione and beside Ron.

"Well, that won't be too bad. Oh by the way Harry, could you teach Ginny how to ski?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you see… I can't really be uh… it just isn't a very good idea to…" started Harry nervously.

"I can not believe you Harry! She's your friend, how could you not help a friend in need?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Well, it's because I've never really uh…" started Harry.

"You don't have to have experience teaching to be able to teach Harry, so it's final. You're helping her Harry, I don't care if you don't want to or not," said Hermione sternly as she began chatting with some of her friends and Ginny.

Harry sighed. "Man, she's a pill. Now we won't be having fun at all. Geez, she's always taking the fun out of things," said Ron.

"I guess. Hey, have you ever went snowboarding or skiing before?" asked Harry.

"Huh, oh of course, plenty of times. Like thousands, can't even count how many times I went," laughed Ron.

Harry stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"O.K. maybe not thousands, a few times?" said Ron.

Harry continued to stare at him with his arms crossed.

"O.K. O.K. it was once and only once," admitted Ron.

Harry shook his head with a slight smile on his face. 

"At least I've had experience, unlike that Malfoy," grumbled Ron.

"You asked him?" asked Harry in confusion.

"No, but he thinks he can do anything. Humph, we'll see about that when I beat him in his own game," smirked Ron.

"You haven't even snowboard or ski with experience before," said Harry trying to make a point.

"It's not like he has either," said Ron.

"And how would you know?" asked Harry.

"Why are you defending him? I thought you were on my side Harry," said Ron.

"Well, I guess you're going to the mattresses," sighed Harry.

"Sure am," smiled Ron proudly.

After dinner, everyone headed back to their common rooms like they were told and waited until the notices were delivered. Each student had an owl arrive and was soon reading the pieces of parchment.

"This sounds like it'll be a lot of fun," smiled Hermione as she continued to read the notices.

Everyone will be arriving at the NWM cabin by muggle transportation and will be having dinner first thing almost. During this week, there will be lots of activities that will be fun and enjoyable. Such as snowboarding, skiing, movies, plays done by you students, rock climbing, ropes course, skating, and seeking adventure. There will also be hot tubs, saunas that students may use. Students may do as they please, but there are muggle rules that must be followed. For the first day, there will be barely any time for playing. Listed below will be the schedule for the first day, then the rest of the week is students' choice.

-Hear muggle rules

-Get sorted into your rooms

-Unpack

-Fireplace listening

-Dinner

-Free time

Everyone must be in bed by 11 pm, there will be an inspection that will be done by teachers to make sure all students are in bed by then. There will also be a dance held in the cabin on the last day there. So get ready for it!

"Well, what will you guys first do for your free time?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be going snowboarding and seeing Malfoy's snow covered face and laughing about it." Smiled Ron.

"Great plan Ron," said Hermione in heavy sarcasm as she rolled her eyes and turned to look at Ginny.

"I think I'll try skiing," smiled Ginny as Hermione nodded in approval.

"I'll be going skiing as well," smiled Harry as Hermione nodded.

"And teaching Ginny how to ski," added Hermione as Harry sighed. "While I'll be trying out the ropes course, I hear it's a lot of fun," smiled Hermione as she headed up to her dorm.

"Where are you going Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Well, to sleep of course. After all, I want a good early start," smiled Hermione as she disappeared up the stairs.

The next morning everyone had started packing as they were told while the fifth years and under attended classes.

"What should I be packing Hermione?" asked Ginny a she entered Hermione's room.

"Hey Ginny," smiled Lavender, Parvati, Becky and Melissa, whom were Hermione's roommates.

"Oh, hi guys," smiled Ginny as she walked up to Hermione's bed.

"Well, we'll be needing really warm clothes, like sweaters and turtlenecks. But we'll also need dresses for the dance, and some costumes for the play. Like scarves and things like that. Since we're not allowed to use magic, then that means we can't make our things shrink or anything like that, which means we'll have to pack lightly so we don't have to carry so much. We'll also need our toiletries. And definitely towels and soap," answered Hermione as Ginny nodded and ran back to her room. 

Her roommates had already finished packing, but they packed only a few things. They packed toiletries and soap and a towel and a few sweaters and that was about it. Not even a dress.

After Ginny had finished packing, she couldn't have been more excited. She was ready to go and there wasn't one thing she was missing. She quickly headed toward the Great Hall to get a quick bite and then headed toward the library where Hermione was waiting for her.

*************************

Draco lied down on his bed and tried to relax for a while, he had already finished packing since he knew exactly what to bring and needn't ponder about it. 

_I haven't gone snowboarding or skiing since the beginning of the year, I wonder if I can still snowboard as well I did before, _thought Draco as he stared up at his canopy. 

"Um… boss, we need help packing," said Goyle nervously as he walked up to Draco.

"Write this down Goyle and then start packing. Clothes, toiletries, the dance clothes you want to wear, soap and a towel," said Draco simply.

"O.K." said Goyle as he walked back over to Crabbe and they started packing to the list.

In less than three hours they would be heading to their one week vacation and he would be skiing and snowboarding all the way, and going into the hot tub. And skating wasn't such a bad idea. He loved winter sports. _I'll show that Weasley who's the better snowboarder, though it should already be obvious I'm better than him in anything, _thought Draco with a smirk plastered on his face.

**************************

Ginny and Hermione soon ended their conversation with happy thoughts and excitement filling up inside them as they headed toward the Great Hall where everyone was meeting to get to the NWM cabin.

Everyone was arriving at NWM cabin in four separate buses because there were a lot of students. When everyone got there they quickly put on a sweater because they were so cold, except Ron who was trying to look like it didn't affect him one bit and Draco who was pretty much use to it right away.

They all went over to the front door of their cabin where a muggle man told them their rules, and then they quickly headed into the cabin because it was freezing out there.

Then they were separated in rooms of four and the rooms were much bigger than their own dorms.

"Remember everyone, no arguing just because you might be stuck with another house member," repeated McGonagall as she started sorting him or her out again.

"O.K. It will be Dean, Seamus, Kevin, and Jacob on the first floor, room 12. Lavender, Parvati, Becky, and Kimberly on the first floor, room 13. Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise on the second floor, room 28. Harry, Ron, Vincent and Draco second floor room 29…" McGonagall continued as Pansy and Blaise scowled at Hermione and Ginny and headed up to their room.

"Remember to stay on your own side Weasel, I wouldn't want you touching any of my stuff," snapped Draco as he headed up to his room with Crabbe and Harry and Ron following behind. 

"Man, I stand corrected, this vacation is going to stink," sighed Ron.

"Just try to make the best of it, besides, at least Hermione and Ginny across the hall right?" Harry tried.

"Whatever, let's just start unpacking and get to our free time fast, so we can get away from Malfoy and Crabbe A.S.A.P," sighed Ron as he entered the room.

Soon it was time for the fireplace listening that was put on the schedule and everyone headed toward the fireplace where they met up with friends and sat down with them.

"O.K. everyone, listen up. During Dinner, or any other meal that is, you will all be sitting with your roommates in table groups. The tables will be numbered and will be draw out. If your table number is that number, then you get to go up and get your food first. Getting your food depends on the draw; if you're draw last then you get your food last. You will also be sitting with two other groups of roommates. During this trip, the experts of snowboarding or skiing or at whatever other sport may make a job of teaching others and getting paid for it if they want, or they can just have fun. Anyhow it's time for dinner so everyone dress appropriately and we'll be heading toward another cabin where we will be eating," said McGonagall as she got up from her seat and went toward the other teachers.

"Why Malfoy, why aren't you going to your room to get ready like everyone else?" asked McGonagall when she realized Draco was still standing there.

"I'm already ready," answered Draco as he took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

Soon after Ginny came down the stairs and realized that no one else was there except for Malfoy so she tried to make the best of it and ignored him as she took a seat on another couch.

"If it isn't the little weasel, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to go all girly and wonder what is good to wear?" asked Draco with a slight smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not that type of person thank you very much. Can you even snowboard or ski Malfoy? Because if you can't, you really shouldn't be here thinking you're the best," said Ginny.

"Oh I can do better than just keeping up with the standards trust me, a whole lot better," smirked Draco as he got up from his seat and walked over to the couch Ginny was on.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" asked Ginny timidly.

"What's wrong with sitting here Weasley? Are you afraid of me? It figures," smirked Draco as he was about to get up, but Ginny quickly grabbed him and made him sit back down.

"I'm not afraid of you _Malfoy_, I just detest you more than anything in the world and would never come to a point where you'll even be tolerable to me," said Ginny as she took her hand back and relaxed. She had the last word, she was sure of it.

"I doubt that Weasley, and next time you want me to stay for your last remarks, don't touch me," said Draco as he dusted his dark green sweater while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Malfoy." 

Just then, everyone came back to the fireplace area and headed toward the other cabin to eat. When dinner was over everyone headed back to the cabin to get ready for his or her free time. 

Almost everyone decided to go snowboarding or skiing so they all headed outside to get the equipment. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny waited outside as they waited for Harry to come out with his skis on and ready to teach Ginny.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of people yelling and crowding around a runway for snowboarders and skiers. 

"That's GOT to be Harry Potter, only he could snowboard like that!" yelled someone from Hufflepuff.

"He's the best! I've never seen anyone like that!" yelled another person from Ravenclaw.

"And such sharp turns!" yelled someone from Gryffindor.

"Harry's out there already and he didn't tell us?" asked Hermione in disbelief as they all headed to the front of the crowd to see who it was. The person was wearing a professional looking outfit. It was black and green and tight. You could see he was pretty built. He was wearing a black helmet with a dark cover on it so no one could see his face. Ginny couldn't help but blush.

_I didn't know Harry was so awesome, _she thought dreamily. 

"I've got to congratulate him, if he's Harry or not, he's awesome," said Ron in awe.

Suddenly the snowboarder stopped abruptly and slowly took off his helmet. Slowly revealing his silvery blond hair, as everyone grew silent. Then suddenly "NO WAY!" a lot yelled in disbelief and awe.

"It's…. it's…. Draco Malfoy!" yelled Ron.

And there he was. He looked straight ahead and tilted his head up slightly to breathe in fresh air before he turned around and saw everyone gawking at him.

"Surprised?" Draco smirked.

Everyone started whispering as the girls in Slytherin sighed dreamily. 

Suddenly, Hermione, Ginny and Ron heard the voice they had been waiting for.

"Uh, guys, a little help here?" asked Harry nervously as he tried to stand up straight on his skis.

"Harry?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"I tried to tell you guys, but you didn't exactly let me explain," said Harry as Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey Ron, aren't you going to congratulate Malfoy?" asked Hermione slyly.

"Forget it, I changed my mind," said Ron.

Everyone slowly went back into doing what he or she were trying to do before, but couldn't get the image of Draco being such a great snowboarder out of his or her minds. 

Ginny quickly tried to ski over to Draco but couldn't quite stop so she ended up crashing into him.

Draco held onto Ginny so that she wouldn't fall on top of him and he wouldn't fall. "Weasley, falling for me already?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"That was really lame Malfoy, I was sure you had better lines than that," said Ginny as she pushed herself off of him and rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't trying to give you a good line Weasley. And if you can't ski, I suggest you forget it and stay inside," said Draco in boredom.

"Can you teach me?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"And why would I want to do something as stupid and pathetic as that? I've got better things to do than to help you," said Draco.

"You probably do, but since you're _so _great at snowboarding, I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me a few tricks," smiled Ginny. _Well, flattery usually gets you somewhere, and it's Malfoy here, flattery should make him do it, _thought Ginny.

"I am, but I wouldn't show it to you in a million years," smirked Draco.

"When did you learn how to snowboard anyways?" asked Ginny curiously.

"When I was six," answered Draco simply.

"Wow," said Ginny. _Show-off, _thought Ginny silently.

"I know, show-off right?" asked Draco.

"But how did you-" started Ginny.

"Everyone thinks that, I would too if I weren't me. Winter sports are my thing, but if I told the truth, no one would believe me," said Draco as he put his helmet on.

"And what would that truth be?" asked Ginny.

"I knew how to do winter sports since I was three, not six," answered Draco as he started snowboarding down the hill once more.

"WAIT!" yelled Ginny, but it was too late. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to ski down after him.

Her knees were trembling as she went down hill and she had almost never been so scared in her life, she was afraid she'd crash and kill someone or herself. Suddenly, as if Draco knew she was coming, he stopped, took off his helmet and turned around. Just as Ginny came down and crashed into him, landing right on top of him and their lips met. Slowly Ginny came out of her shock and felt something inside of her. Her heart was beating so fast as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again to see Draco's eyes starring straight into her own.

"I-I'm so sorry," said Ginny, as she gradually got softer. Suddenly Draco kissed her and all her nervousness had suddenly disappeared. Then he slipped away from her and ended the kiss. 

"No, I quite enjoyed it," Draco smirked as Ginny blushed and got up as quickly as she could.

"The first thing you should do is, keep your knees slightly bent when going down hill and push off one handle when you're trying to turn," said Draco.

"Shouldn't I learn how to stop?" asked Ginny.

"Why bother when you could just crash into me?" asked Draco. He was toying with her and she knew it.

"But I really wouldn't want to do that again," said Ginny.

"Just turn your feet side ways slightly and use one handle to turn and stop while keeping the other down and not moving it," said Draco simply while rolling his eyes.

"So you're going to teach me?" asked Ginny getting excited.

"No exactly, I'll help you and give you pointers but I'm not teaching you," said Draco.

"That's good enough for me," smiled Ginny in satisfaction. "So could you _show_ me how to turn and not tell me right now?" asked Ginny.

"I'll have to go back to my room to get my ski equipment then, wouldn't I?" asked Draco.

"I could help you get it, but that would mean going through the messy room of guys," laughed Ginny.

"Look here Weasley, I'm not a messy person like you brother and Potter," said Draco as he headed back up the hill.

"Sorry," said Ginny. "Hey, wait a second. Why'd you kiss me?" asked Ginny realizing what happened.

"Just for the fun and pleasure of it I guess," answered Draco as he put his helmet on again.

After Draco had got out his ski equipments he skid down the hill and through the expert course. Doing turns around the flags and skiing off the ridges to do jumps and flips.

"Now you try," he said after he was done.

"I'm a beginner Malfoy, you don't possibly want me to go through _that_," said Ginny in disbelief.

"I don't, I meant go down the amateur's course. The beginner's course would be more refined though. So just go down the beginner's course and turn around the blue flags. If you want to turn left, then put down your right handle, push away from you, and lean to your left with your knees bent. If you want to turn to the right, then put your left handle down, push away and lean to your right with your knees bent," said Draco in annoyance as Ginny nervously went toward the course and tried it.

She was doing pretty well for a beginner too, the turns were a bit clumsy and it hit the flags every time but it was better than a lot of people who first tried. When Ginny finished, she let out a deep breath and looked up to where Draco was watching and gave a thumb up sign which Draco ignored and came down.

"That was pathetic, my first try was better than that by a whole lot. Look, if you're not going to at least try, I can't help you," said Draco angrily.

"I was trying Malfoy, its not as easy as it looks you know?" said Ginny with her hands clenched into a fist.

"Maybe so, but your form was all wrong and your knees weren't bent. Look I'm going to have some fun. You can do what you want. I'll help you tomorrow when you actually want the help," said Draco as he skid past her and continued down the hill.

"I'll show him, I'll keep practicing until I'm the best. You'll see soon enough Draco Malfoy," said Ginny to no one in particular.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" asked Hermione as she walked up to her.

"Oh hey Hermione, weren't you going to try the ropes course?" asked Ginny as she tried to ski up hill.

"Oh, I was, but Harry needed a lot of help with the whole skiing thing. He's a really good beginner though. I can't help but to think he was only pretending he couldn't ski or snowboard," said Hermione suspiciously.

"Why's that?" asked Ginny.

"Because he learned how to stop and turn without me telling him, and he was good at it; but Ron on the other hand wasn't as good as he thought he was. He's fallen onto his arse at least twenty-eight times already," answered Hermione as Ginny laughed.

"Uh, Hermione, I'm going to practice skiing now O.K.?" asked Ginny.

"Yea, sure. I'll get going then. Well, see you later," waved Hermione as she ran back to Harry and Ron.

Ginny waved back and started down hill again. And this time, she had positive thoughts going through her head and motivational ones.

*******************************

Draco skid down the toughest courses and finished it with no problems. Then he started just skiing around, but his mind was somewhere else.

_Maybe I was a bit harsh on her, but she really stunk. It's like she wasn't even listening to me in the first place. Her posture was terrible and her knees weren't even bent like I told her to bend it. She'd be fit for the amateur's course for sure, _thought Draco angrily. If there was one thing he almost hated more than Harry Potter, it was the fact that people trying to learn how to do winter sports didn't try or listen. He hated repeating himself. His father had said that if he ever wanted to be the best, it all started with winter sports. 

_For once I'll have to take father's word for it. I learned a lot of things from this type of sports, and I could beat Potter at it any time. He wouldn't be able to defeat me and I wouldn't always be beaten like everyone thinks, but it's not like I care what they think, _thought Draco angrily.

_I need to burn off some steam, _thought Draco angrily as he headed back to the cabin and headed for the hot tub. It was a good thing he had been at this place before, he didn't have to ask anyone where everything was. He quickly got his bathing suit and got into the hot tub.

"Well, at least I was right. This trip isn't fun," thought Draco out loud as he tried to enjoy the heat and dunked his head in the hot tub for a few minutes before coming back up for air. But when he did, he found himself starring at the blushing face of none other than Virginia Weasley in her bathing suit and a white towel wrapped around her waist.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" asked Draco in annoyance, though his mind was thinking something else.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there. I locked the door behind me to have a bit of privacy, if you don't mind, could you get out?" asked Ginny whom was as red as tomatoes.

"No, I got here first Weasley," said Draco in amusement about what she was going to do.

"Well, I did practice the down-hill skiing and I think I've mastered the turns," said Ginny timidly, trying to pretend not to notice Draco scanning her up and down a few times before meeting her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about that," said Draco as he looked away. He didn't want to remember how angry he felt at that moment and feel the anger all over again. He wanted to relax.

"O.K. then I'll just go. When you're done, tell me," said Ginny as she was about to unlock the door and leave.

"Why don't you just join me? I don't mind, and next time I'll remember to lock the door myself, then this little mishaps probably won't happen again," smirked Draco.

"I don't think so," said Ginny nervously as Draco ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Why not?" asked Draco with an eyebrow raised.

Ginny took a deep breath before answering, "It's kind of obvious this is a bad idea," said Ginny.

"Why bother waiting for your turn though, when you can just take you chances now?" asked Draco as he motioned for her to get in by looking to the side of the hot tub and back to her.

Ginny sighed, "You promise to keep teaching me and going easier?" asked Ginny trying strike a deal.

"I promise to help you, not teach. And yes I agree," said Draco with a nod of his head. 

Ginny slowly got into the huge hot tub and tried to relax.

"As easy as you want it," said Draco slyly as glided closer to her.

"DRACO!" yelled Ginny. "That's not what I meant," said Ginny angrily as she tried to get out of the hot tub, but Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her back in and into his warm embrace.

"I was just kidding, don't take it so seriously and besides why would- wait a minute, did you just call me by my first name?" asked Draco.

"Uh, let me think for a second, yea I think I did," said Ginny thoughtfully when she remembered her reaction and started to blush even more if that was possible.

"Then I guess I should be calling you Virginia?" asked Draco as he put his head on her shoulder. Ginny's back was pressed against his chest.

"If you want I guess," said Ginny as her heart started to race. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy of all people, was the one bringing this out of her.

"So how do you like the feeling of being so close to the best?" whispered Draco slyly.

"You're not the best you know?" asked Ginny.

"Then who is?" asked Draco.

"I should be asking you that question," said Ginny, she was getting use to the position they were in. As long as they didn't really move, she wouldn't be blushing anymore.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Draco slightly offended.

"I should be asking you how you feel about being so close to the best," smiled Ginny as she turned her head around and felt Draco lift up his.

Draco stared her straight in the eyes and smirked slightly, "Well, it'll have to depend on you wouldn't it?" he asked.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny.

"Well," started Draco as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, "Something like this," he whispered into her ear as he lightly kissed it, sending chills down her back; and slowly trailing to her lips. When they finally parted Ginny stared at him slightly dumbfounded about what he meant still.

"Uh… I think I've had enough already," said Ginny nervously as she got out of the hot tub as fast as she could and away from Draco's grasp.

"Now why'd you have to do that?" asked Draco with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny suspiciously as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist again.

"We could've had so much fun," Draco smirked trying to hide his laughter that was about to burst.

"Um, I'm going now Draco. I'll see you tomorrow for the _help_ sessions, O.K.?" asked Ginny.

"Sure, whatever," said Draco carelessly, his face showing no emotions, as he turned back around and glided back to the spot he was at before Ginny had entered.

Ginny quickly unlocked the door and walked outside, quickly closing the door behind her.

_I wonder how far I could take it with her, _thought Draco as a slight smirk reappeared on his face.

Suddenly the door opened again, but this time it was Pansy that entered.

"Hey Draco, mind if I join you?" asked Pansy as she dropped her towel that was wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a two-piece bathing suit.

"Yes, I mind," said Draco in annoyance.

"I saw the Weasley girl come in her and she came out wet after about twenty minutes Draco. So why does it bother you that I'm here?" asked Pansy angrily.

"She fell in and then we had our argument, then she left Parkinson. Nothing more," said Draco sternly.

"Draco, I know that's not what happened," said Pansy.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" asked Draco starring into the hot water and running his hand through it.

"I didn't say that, but I mean really. Do you think it's believable when everyone outside this door heard the flirtatious movements of you?" asked Pansy.

"What are you talking about Parkinson?" asked Draco.

"We, at least I heard it when you said so slyly, 'As easy as you want it,' and her screaming your name and saying that's not what she meant. I know something happened Draco you can't lie to me," said Pansy.

"Yea, she asked me to teach her and I said no. Now if you don't mind, get out because I am," said Draco as Pansy opened the door and left.

Draco quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders while using one end to wipe his face as he walked out the door.

**********************

Ginny quickly got changed and looked at the time on the wall. Nine pm it read.

"Well, I still have two hours before bed. I guess I might as well try skating as well before practicing skiing," thought Ginny out loud as she went down the stairs to the equipment room to get a pair of skates.

Soon she was outside in the snow starring at the frozen ice in front of her. She took a deep breath and slowly put one foot onto the ice then the other.

"O.K. this isn't so bad," thought Ginny out loud as she tried to glide very slowly and looked down so she wouldn't fall or trip over anything.

Suddenly, she felt someone skate pass her, and fast too. Slowly stopping, she looked up to see who it was, and was quite surprised to see Draco on the ice.

"Need a little help?" he smirked.

"I didn't know you could skate," said Ginny in amazement.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," said Draco as he started skating backwards and then turned around and did a triple axel.

"Wow, you're really good," said Ginny.

"I told you already, winter sports are just my thing," said Draco as he stopped right in front of her and took her hand. Then he slowly started gliding on the ice and dragging her with him.

"Oh no, I'm going to fall Draco. Stop, I mean it, please," pleaded Ginny as she tried to stop but Draco put one arm around her waist and the other on her hand as he continued to glide.

"Watch this," whispered Draco as he let go of her waist and held onto her hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny nervously, but suddenly she was spinning on the ice. When she finally stopped she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"How did that feel?" asked Draco as he let go of her hand.

"It felt awesome," smiled Ginny, suddenly Draco lifted her up into the air by the waist and started gliding again.

"Draco, you're going to drop me, let me down now," ordered Ginny as she tried to struggle.

"If you keep struggling you will, now trust me," said Draco sternly. But to Ginny it was kind of hard to trust Draco Malfoy but she closed her eyes, knowing she really had no other choice unless she wanted to fall and break her neck.

Suddenly, she felt herself fly into the air doing a spin and then just falling, but she kept her eyes closed. Then she heard his voice yelling to her, "Land on one foot and put both your arms out."

Ginny quickly did as she was told and felt herself land, she opened her eyes and realized she was still gliding, but she was gliding backwards. Suddenly realizing she was skating, she somehow tripped and fell.

"Ow," she groaned in pain as Draco skated over to her.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Draco as he helped her up and glided her over to the snow and seated her down.

"How did you learn not to fall?" asked Ginny as she rubbed her back.

Draco shrugged as he got up again, "You want a crash course on snowboarding?" he asked.

"Why are you being so nice suddenly?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Let's just say I'm more of a night person," said Draco as a light smile played on his lips.

"You know, you should really start smiling more often," said Ginny as she got up.

"Why do you say that?" asked Draco.

"Because you look a whole lot cuter when you do," smiled Ginny, but then blushed when she realized what she said, even if she was just trying to be nice.

"Do I really?" asked Draco in a toying her sort of voice. Seeing Ginny blush madly almost made him want to laugh but instead he took her hand and started walking back to the cabin. "Come on, if you want that crash course, it's now or never," he said.

"Now," smiled Ginny as she followed him.

Both of them not noticing that someone was watching them from the shadows of the snow and wasn't very pleased by what he was seeing.

Finally they got their equipment put on and Draco led her to one of his most favourite courses.

"Here's the rules to tricks, keep yourself low and centered. Estimate exactly where you're going to go up the ramp and where you'll be getting off. There are different types of tricks, such as the grab board, which is the easiest trick to do. You just jump and grab your board with one hand then let go before you reach the ground. If you'd rather do spins and that sort, then you just lean your body to one side and basically spin like you would on the ground and land. The spinning part is easy, but the time you have in the air to make that spin has to be measured and you have to be sure of what you're doing. If you're just boarding, then you just basically stand and when you turn you just lean your body to the side you want to turn," said Draco as he jumped and started down the hill with Ginny following behind.

"Once you reach the bottom down there, there will be a cliff. You don't have to jump it, just quickly do a sharp turn!" yelled Draco as he continued down.

_There's a cliff! _Thought Ginny as she began to panic but tried to calm down.

Soon enough, Ginny was getting use to it and thought it was quite fun, but she had forgot about the cliff Draco told her about.

Before she knew it, she was at the cliff and she tried to turn but it was too late. She flew into the air and she tried to turn back, but it was no use.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she began to fall down the cliff, but her board caught on something, when she looked up, it was hanging on a stuck out rock. And since no students had brought their wands, there was no way she could levitate herself back up or anything.

"Help someone! Help!" she yelled but no one came. Ginny tried climbing up the cliff, but she never tried rock climbing before. 

Suddenly, she saw a dark shadow above her. "Help me! Please!" she yelled, but suddenly a huge rock was pushed down and it was coming down onto her.

_Someone's trying to kill me, _thought Ginny as she began to panic. She tried to move out of the way by climbing up to the left side, but she couldn't reach the rock that was so high up, so she quickly jumped to the right side and hanged on with her bare hands with all her might as the rock about the size of a boulder came down and barely missed her.

"AHHHH!" Ginny screamed as she felt the rock slice her left arm going down. She took a quick look at her arm and realized it was bleeding, but she had more to worry about. Suddenly, she heard someone yelling for her.

"Virginia! Where are you?"

It was Draco's voice. 

"Draco! Help!" yelled Ginny as loud as she could as she looked up pleadingly. Finally she saw his head looking down on her.

"Hold on Ginny, I'll come and get you!" he yelled as he tried to reach her by lying on the snow and reaching down his hand, but she couldn't reach it. "Come on Ginny! You can do it! Just a little further!" yelled Draco as he tried stretching down lower. But he couldn't reach her still, and she couldn't hold on for any longer. 

Quickly, he took off his helmet and lowered it down to her. She reached it as her snowboard fell and continued down the rocky cliff.  She felt herself being lifted back up and slowly began to relax. When she got to the surface, the first thing she did, mush to her surprise, was grab Draco and hugged him as she started to cry. She swore she'd never snowboard again.

"Ginny, don't worry, it's O.K. now," whispered Draco softly. He had never panicked so much in his entire life. He didn't know what had come over him and why he was worried about a Weasley of all people.

"I'm never snowboarding again," she cried as she grabbed the front of his shirt tighter.

Suddenly Draco noticed Ginny's left arm.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"I don't know, someone was there and he or she pushed a sharp boulder down. It barely missed me, but it cut along my left arm," said Ginny as she let go of Draco and put her right hand on her arm.

"Come on, we'll have to get you some help. Dumbledore should be able to handle this," said Draco as he got up and helped Ginny up. But suddenly, Ginny fell back down.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"My ankle, I think it's twisted," said Ginny. Suddenly, Draco put her onto his back.

"Hold on, we'll be there in no time," said Draco as he got back onto his snowboard and started gliding up. When they finally reached the cabin, it was already 11:05pm. Draco quickly put Ginny down and took off his snowboard, then quickly entered the cabin.

"Draco Malfoy, you're late," said Professor McGonagall sternly, but then stopped when she saw Ginny.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"I fell off a cliff by accident, and Malfoy saved me," said Ginny weakly.

"Oh, come child," said Mcgonagall as she lifted Ginny from Draco's arms and walked into the teachers' lounge where students were not permitted and quickly closed the door behind her.

Draco let out a deep breath, "Man this trip really does stink," he thought out loud as he walked outside and retrieved his snowboard. "Damn, my favourite helmet is still out there, I'll get it in the morning," Draco sighed as he headed up stairs to his room to put away his board.

*************************

"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy's favourite helmet," said the shadow that Ginny had saw before. He picked up the helmet and examined it. The helmet had been cracked slightly and there was a bit of blood stained on it.

"Saving that Weasley will be the least of his worries," said the voice as it disappeared.

*************************

"Why if it isn't Malfoy, he's finally returned. What took you so long?" Ron taunted when Draco entered.

"It's none of you business Weasley, you can't even ski," said Draco angrily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Ron angrily.

"Even your sister can do better than you, because you're pathetic," answered Draco simply.

"What would you know about _my _sister huh Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily.

"Like I care," said Malfoy. _But I do know more than you do Weasley, _thought Draco silently.

"Hey Malfoy, what happened to you? You're bleeding," said Harry noticing his shirt.

"Its just paint," answered Draco quickly.

"But you hate the color red because it stands for Gryffindors, so why would you paint yourself red?" asked Ron tauntingly.

"I didn't," answered Draco as he grabbed another shirt and headed to the washroom.

Suddenly, Hermione entered their room when Draco left.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" hissed Harry as he looked at the time.

"Ginny hasn't come back yet," whispered Hermione in a panicked voice.

"What?!" yelled Ron as he jumped out of bed and ran over to Hermione. "Why?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, the last time I saw her was when she wanted to practice skiing, but that was three hours ago," hissed Hermione.

"Malfoy hadn't come back till now too, you think he did something?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"I'm going to kill him!" yelled Ron as he ran into the washroom Draco was in just to see Draco combing his hair.

"What did you do to my sister Malfoy!" hissed Ron angrily as he grabbed Draco's shirt.

"I didn't _do _anything Weasley, now get your hands off me," snapped Draco as he grabbed Ron's hands and pushed his hands off his shirt. 

Hermione and Harry rushed over to try to calm Ron down. 

"Ron, the teachers can handle this if he did do something," said Hermione while grabbing Ron's left arm.

"You could always ask Dumbledore as well," added Harry while holding onto Ron's right arm.

Draco quickly walked pass them, "Night Weasley, and don't you ever touch me again," said Draco angrily.

Harry and Hermione quickly dragged Ron down to the teacher's lounge and knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall opened it.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry professor, but Ginny hasn't come back yet and we're worried about her," said Hermione.

The Professor looked at them for a while before finally nodding her head and letting them in. Inside there was a few comfy couches surrounding a coffee table and on the right side there was a television set and draws and cupboards. In front of them there was another room behind the couches, and there was a kitchen and windows. To their left was a closed door which Professor McGonagall led them to.

"Now remember to stay quiet," said McGonagall as she opened the door and bowed to Dumbledore.

"They're here to see her," said McGonagall as Dumbledore nodded and let them in.

Harry, Hermione and Ron suddenly had a bad feeling something was wrong.

McGonagall and Dumbledore moved to the side and immediately, Hermione gasped. In front of them was a hospital bed with Ginny lying on it. Her arm was bandaged but it was still bleeding through and her leg was put into a cast.

"What happened?" asked Harry with worry as he walked up to Ginny's bed with Hermione and Ron.

"She went snowboarding and sadly fell off a cliff," answered Professor Dumbledore.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, she will be fine. In time, she will heal and her injuries will disappear," answered Professor Dumbledore.

"Who did this to her? Was it Malfoy? Did he push her off?" asked Ron angrily as his eyes filled with tears of both anger and sorrow.

"No, no. He saved her as a matter of fact," answered Professor Dumbledore cheerfully. "That boy's changed you know?"

Ron covered his ears. He couldn't and just wouldn't believe it. There was no way that Malfoy would save his sister, he must have lied to the teachers or something was the only reason Ron could come up with.

"Will she be like this for the entire week?" asked Hermione.

"No, she'll be up tomorrow as a matter of fact. She said so before she fell asleep. Something about she couldn't miss a single session of learning," answered Professor Dumbledore.

"Who's teaching her?" asked Harry in confusion.

"I don't know," answered Professor Dumbledore, but his eyes seemed to twinkle in mischief.

"I'll get Malfoy for this, and I swear he won't get away with this," mumbled Ron silently as one tear streamed down his face.

"You children better retire now, you've got a long time ahead. So enjoy it," smiled Professor Dumbledore with a yawn. "As for me, I think I'll retire to bed as well."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny one last time before taking Ron back upstairs to his bed.

"Well, goodnight Herm," whispered Harry as he was about to close his door.

"Wait Harry, make sure Ron doesn't pulverize Malfoy while he's sleeping," whispered Hermione before she went back into her own room.

Harry quietly closed the door behind him and put Ron to sleep. Ron was too tired from everything that was going on. Harry was just about to go to bed himself when he heard Draco.

"So you know now," he said.

"Did you really save her?" asked Harry.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," said Draco carelessly as he looked out the window and into the starry night sky. "How is she?" asked Draco.

"She's sleeping right now, but Professor Dumbledore says she'll be fine. She says she'll have to get up tomorrow for some session of learning thing. Oh, by the way Malfoy, thanks," whispered Harry. 

Draco was about to say something, when, "DRACO! I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do. Harry… don't stop me," yelled Ron as he suddenly got out of bed and walked over to Draco's bed and started wrestling his pillow.

"Sleepwalking Weasley, now that's something you don't see everyday," smirked Draco as Harry walked over to Ron and grabbed him and put him back to bed.

"He wants to kill you, he thinks you tried to kill his sister," said Harry.

"I wouldn't care," said Draco.

"Why do you always act as if nothing affects you Malfoy? If you like his sister, then just ignore what Ron has to say," said Harry.

"How would you know it I like the Weasley or not?" asked Draco angrily.

"Because you saved her, if it were Pansy or anyone else, would you have done that?" asked Harry.

"You don't know me Potter, so don't try to understand me," said Draco as he grabbed his now ruffled pillow and tried to fluff it back up.

"Whatever Malfoy, but you can deny the truth forever," said Harry as he went to bed.

_I don't have to; I've already confronted it, _thought Draco as he went to bed as well.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that so far. I know some parts of it were weird but I hope you liked it anyways. I'm glad that you bothered to read this fic and I hope you all review my fic. Because it means a lot to me and I'd love to know what you think of my fic so please review.

Preview of the next chapter 

-"What! This can't be happening. I knew this trip would stink!" yelled Draco in anger as he continued to read through the letter.

-"What kind of father are you?" yelled Ginny at the man that was standing in front of her.

-"Where's my sister?" asked Ron angrily while glaring at Harry like he had never glared before, while the thoughts of betrayal went through his mind.

-"Because you mean everything to me."

Those are all different parts of the story, but I hope you all review because I update sooner when I have more reviews. Hehe. ^-^ Thanks everyone! Bye!

Fallen pheniox


End file.
